loud_house_multiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Matter
Dark Matter is an element found within the multiverse that is very dangerous. It is colored pitch black no matter how much light is shining on it, similarly to the substance known as vantablack. Dark Matter is a very dangerous substance, as it can cause severe pain and bodily harm just by mere contact. It also has the ability to nullify the powers of invulnerability and healing factors. If Dark Matter becomes part of one's body, then they are granted Dark Matter Powers. These are a special set of superpowers that a person can typically only posses one of the various types of. Dark Matter Powers There are various types of Dark Matter Powers, but the average being can only typically master one type, if any. Each type has been labeled by the Guardians of the Multiverse. These labels are as follows. D.M.P. Type 1: Metamorphosis Type 1 of Dark Matter Powers is a power labeled as Metamorphosis. Users who posses this type of power have the ability to change the form of their body by melting and reforming. Any alternate form will appear completely black, just like dark matter itself. Alternate forms cannot be held for long, and a being will have to change back into their default form after a considerable amount of time. D.M.P. Type 2: Dark Fire Type 2 of Dark Matter Powers is Dark Fire. Users who posses this type of power have the ability to create and control dark fire, a type of fire that is colored purple, and carries essence of dark matter. This fire can burn through way more objects than any normal fire can, and can burn things way faster too. It is very destructive, however, it also eventually loses the essence, turning into normal fire. D.M.P. Type 3: Dark Electricity Type 3 of Dark Matter Powers is Dark Electricity. Users who posses this type of power have the ability to create and control dark electricity, a type of electricity that is colored pitch black, and has dark matter properties. It is one of the deadliest dark matter powers, and could easily result in a death. The main downside is that is it tough to master and control. It requires much more training and effort to keep this power in check compared to the other types of dark matter power. D.M.P. Type 4: Possession Type 4 of Dark Matter Powers is Possession. Users who posses this type of power have the ability to enter another being's body and control them. All the while, the body they possess mutates into some form of monster. Twisted individuals would often use this power to torture people by possessing their loved ones. However, if the body sustains enough injury, then the possessor will be forced out. This can often make it difficult to properly use the power if somebody around is well aware of this weakness. D.M.P. Type 5: Dark Energy Type 5 of Dark Matter Powers is Dark Energy. Users who posses this type of power have the ability to control a dark form of energy. They can create dark lasers, big pitch black plasma lasers. They can also raise dark energy spikes from the ground. This type is very deadly and powerful, but can take a lot of energy. This is why users must be very mindful of how much output they're releasing. D.M.P. Type 6: Cables Type 6 of Dark Matter Powers is simply referred to as Cables. Users who posses this type of power have the ability to create thick cables that they can control. These cables emerge from the user's fingertips, and the cables are usually the color of the user's blood. The Cables created from the user's fingertips require mental control, therefore any abusive distractions can cause complete failure, such as sudden loud noises or violent shaking. D.M.P. Type 7: Black Smoke Type 7 of Dark Matter Powers is Black Smoke Users who posses this type of power have the ability to create and control black smoke that carries dark matter essence within it, making it deadly to the whole body, not just lungs. This power is easy to control, but in no way is it the most reliable of the Dark Matter types. The smoke may be deadly if it lands, but this can be difficult at times due to the attacks not being exceptionally fast by any means.